


Sorry Doesn't Cut It

by george_weasleys_cries



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Starvation, United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_weasleys_cries/pseuds/george_weasleys_cries
Summary: Carlos gets left behind on the isle of the lost.





	Sorry Doesn't Cut It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taytayloulou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytayloulou/gifts).



> An: Implied prostitution, implied child neglect/abuse, abandonment

_AN: Based off a prompt by @Bunny-Lou on Tumblr (Also this ignores that Mal’s hair isn’t her natural color)._

    He wondered what would happen as Jay ruffled his hair and Evie kissed his cheek. To him. To them. To this. This untouchable bond the four had formed over the years. He pushed through the unease he felt for all of that and gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile as the reality of the situation hit. His friends had to please Maleficent, no easy feat. He keeps his smile in place until he can no longer see them. At nights when it’s cold and his mother’s vicious punishments ring clear in his head he imagines Evie’s soft hugs, Jay’s affectionate roughhousing, and Mal’s biting sarcasm. He misses them. When family day rolls around he’s tired and hasn’t slept much, but he’s the most excited he’s been in so long. He crowds in between his mother and Maleficent. He rolls his eyes as Maleficent fails to get the technology to work, but grins brightly once he sees his friends. He rolls his eyes through Maleficent’s talk with Mal, and wishes he could sink through the floor and die when his mother and Jafar start arguing. When Jay abruptly cuts the connection he feels his happy mood deflate, he hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye (did they even want him in the room?). It’s something he agonizes in the months to come.

   He watched the coronation and silently cheers as he watches his friend’s choose good. Later that night he curls in his small blanket pad that acts as his bed, and wonders if he ever even had a place in the group at all. As the months pass he gets by. He hadn’t earned his title of callous for nothing. He listens to Uma, and lets her rant. He ignores the whispers that he’s just as good as his friends (Carlos is seriously starting to doubt they were his friends to begin with). As the months start to stretch into a year he seriously starts to wonder if they’re ever coming back for him. Without his friends there he’s an easy target. He’s gotten used to greasy wandering hands with promises to make him feel good (it gives his mother easy cash he later learns), people go back to beating on him, and his mother and Jafar seem to find immeasurable joy at taking their frustrations out on him.

   Eventually, they come for him. The limousine ride to Auradon is quiet and subdued, he can’t help but feel like a prisoner. When he gets there he meets King Ben, and is lead to his dorm. He’s placed in a large spacious room by himself and given a schedule for his classes the next day. He waits anxiously for one of his friend’s to appear, but they don’t. He ignores his feelings of hurt, and goes to bed without dinner (not like he's had lunch either).

   He wakes up the next morning and goes to his first class of the day. He avoids prying eyes, and keeps his hands to himself, it wouldn’t do to start a fight his first day. He finishes goodness class (which was honestly a disaster waiting to happen). He gets to chemistry and settles down comfortably, finally a class that he likes. He doesn’t look up at the startled gasp, he’s heard those enough lately. He looks up when he hears a tearful voice whispers his name, it’s Evie because of course it is. It’s always Evie. She’s the first. Always the first. The first to show him love. The first to give him something (a pillow and blanket he’d never admit he took to Auradon with him) The first to introduce him to Jay and Mal. The first to save him in the middle of one of his mother’s moods. He looks up to the three of them and meets eyes with Mal. There’s a million and one things he wants to say, but he ends up blurting, “Uma’s really really really mad at you,” Mal laughs and says, “I bet,”. He feels himself relaxing and leaning against Jay. He ends up moving into Jay’s dorm, both boys agreeing they feel better with someone else who knows how to protect themselves there. Carlos isn’t over his bitter resentment, and probably won’t be for awhile. But for now he wedges himself under Jay’s arm after a particularly grueling nightmare.


End file.
